Twilight Had an Accident
by BlueTiger321
Summary: Parody of a SpongeBob SquarePants episode. Twilight becomes a recluse after an accident, so Applejack and Pinkie Pie try to convince her to go outside. Can they do it, or will Twilight live in her home for the rest of her life?


Twilight Had an Accident

BlueTiger321: Hello, and thank you for choosing my story. As I've stated in my last _My Little Pony_ fic, I am making another parody of a _SpongeBob SquarePants_ episode. Lately I've been thinking about adding the ponies to many other parodies because they have so much potential. First the legal stuff: the _SpongeBob SquarePants_ franchise is property of Nickelodeon, and _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ is property of Hasbro. And I will apologise in advance if any ponies are out of character. So please enjoy!

* * *

It was a wonderful day in Ponyville. The sun was shining and the sky was a clear blue, which made it the perfect conditions to go down to the beach. Many of the ponies were gathered around the hills to take part in sandboarding. Like any snowboarding area, the hills were set up with ski lifts and the sand was set just right to make it ideal for the ponies to unleash their skills on their boards.

All was going well until an Earth pony went flying through the air on her board with a bucket on her head instead of a helmet. Her light-pink coat and dark-pink mane and tail went perfectly together, and her eyes matched the colour of the sky. Like every pony in Equestria, she had a design called a cutie mark on her flanks, and hers was three balloons (two blue balloons with yellow strings and one yellow balloon with a blue string). This pony was named Pinkie Pie, or Pinkie as most called her.

Pinkie screamed while she stayed on her board and flew past the sign that said _Sandy Mountain_. Although she was always up for having fun, this was kind of extreme for her. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, her board and her bucket flew away from her and she looked ahead with wide eyes when a large shadow loomed over her. Pinkie screamed in fright again when she headed straight for another hill and there was nothing she could do to steer out of the way, so she crashed into the hill and her head and limbs all went flying in different directions. The word _Dead_ then flashed in red letters above the hill.

What actually happened was Pinkie's character on a handheld gaming device died while the real Pinkie Pie was still sandboarding. "Aw, I got Dead again," she said disappointingly. "This game stinks."

Then, Pinkie Pie's board went over a rock and soared through the air, causing the pony to scream in fright when she headed for a hill. Upon crashing into it, her head and limbs flew off in different directions just like her game character.

On top of the mountain were two other ponies with their own boards in their hooves, and they watched Pinkie Pie and both felt sorry for her upon seeing her end up in pain. Just like Pinkie, they were also mares.

The first pony was a unicorn. Her coat and eyes were a light purple while her mane and tail were violet and had rose-coloured streaks, and her cutie mark was a pink star-shaped symbol with smaller white ones surrounding it. Her name was Twilight Sparkle, but she most often went by Twilight.

The second pony was also an Earth pony, and she had an orange coat, green eyes with white freckles dotting outside them, a yellow mane and tail with the ends tied up in bunches, and a cutie mark of three apples. To add to her appearance, she wore a brown Stetson hat that was a symbol of her heritage. Her name was Applejack.

"See?" Applejack said with a Texan accent. "That's why you must always pay attention to the mountain."

Twilight understood, so she got her board ready and was about to try her hoof at it. "I'm listening to you, mountain!" she said and went down the mountain on her board. A few feet downward she passed Pinkie Pie, who had her rear sticking out of the sand.

"Don't eat the yellow sand, Pinkie," said Twilight.

The pink pony's head stuck out from the other side and she held a plate with sand on it while a spoonful of it was held in her other hoof. "Oh yeah, I forgot," she said and then ate the sand.

"Hey, Applejack," said Twilight, "watch me do 'The Grouchy Cranky.'"

Off the side of the mountain sat Cranky Doodle Donkey, an old brown donkey with a black wig, who held a cup of coffee while the unicorn jumped over a small bump—and he looked displeased at the pony for having said those words. "Stop naming moves after me," he said.

Twilight stood on her board while she did her best impersonation of the donkey, even going so far as using her magic to change her appearance to look exactly like Cranky. "No one ever leaves me alone!" she said in a deep voice.

"Well, it's true!" said the real Cranky and sipped his coffee.

A laugh came out of Twilight's mouth as she tried to make the way that Cranky would laugh, and it also forced her to close her eyes. Pinkie and Applejack were together and they, too, laughed at the impression. But Applejack gasped when she noticed that Twilight wasn't paying attention to her boarding and she was about to head for disaster.

"Twilight!" shouted Applejack. "Look out for that tree!"

Upon hearing the warning, Twilight opened her eyes and swerved her board to avoid the tree. The danger had passed, and so she turned to face her friends while she kept going down the mountain.

"Don't worry, guys," said the unicorn, her face back to normal. "Everything's under control, 'cause I'm an—" Twilight cut off her sentence when her board hit a log on the edge of a cliff and sent her rolling through the sky, screaming, "—expert!"

When the unicorn finally stopped spinning in the sky, she looked to see the top of the mountain in front of her that was jutting out from the sky. "Hmm, that's funny. Someone turned the mountain upside-down." It was then she saw that she was upside-down, and that's when gravity finally took over and she fell off her board screaming.

Applejack and Pinkie Pie were in shock. They were too far away from their friend and they couldn't get to her in time to help her, so all they could do was direct her to the least-painful method.

"Twilight, land on your bottom!" shouted Applejack. "It'll cushion the impact of the fall!"

The unicorn heard the advice so she twisted her body around so that her rear went down first. "Like this?" she asked.

"No, your other bottom!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?" said Applejack.

"Not until 4:00."

Twilight finally reached the ground and made a loud smash when her body made contact. Her mouth stretched wide when she did so as her rump shattered to pieces and her hind hooves were scattered around them. But what was worse than the awful pain she felt from the impact was the realisation she could've used her magic to transport herself to safety.

Applejack winced at what she saw while bits of Twilight were stuck in her mane. "Oh, that's gotta hurt!" she said.

Pinkie looked away at the time and also had bits of Twilight in her mane. "Do it again! I wasn't looking!"

* * *

The accident had forced Twilight into the Ponyville Hospital. After a long time she had finally recovered, and she lied face down on the bed with her rear wrapped in bandages while Doctor Stable spoke to her.

"Well, it looks like your gluteus maximus has made a full recovery," said the doctor.

Twilight, not understanding the word, brought herself up to face the doctor and asked, "My what has a what now?"

"Your butt's all better." Doctor Stable walked over to an x-ray to show the slide of Twilight's rear with every fragment of her bones held together with tape. "It's actually quite amazing. It took twenty hours to put it all back together." He then held up two different objects and described them. "We actually ran out of staples and had to use a glue stick. Yep, you're a lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, luck girl. But from now on, I'd like you to be more careful. One more injury like that"—he gestured to his left—"and you could wind up like that poor pony there, in the iron butt."

Twilight tilted her head to see the pony Baritone with a giant iron machine with gauges, springs and cogs attached to his rear. "Aw, man, it itches," he said.

* * *

A while later, Twilight was discharged from the hospital with the doctor's warning going through her head. The traumatic experience had made her realise that she should take better care of herself and not do anything reckless for fear of ending up like Baritone. As she trotted back to her home, she talked to herself.

"You heard the doctor, Twilight," she said. "One more injury like that and it's the iron butt. I've been too careless back there. From now on, I am on round-the-clock butt patrol."

While Twilight saluted herself, the unicorn Comet Tail had appeared right behind her, and then her newly-discovered sense had put her in a state of paranoia.

"Hey, step away from the backside!" Twilight said while backing away from Comet Tail. "I'm warning you!"

"What's your problem?" Comet Tail said in an insulted tone and then left.

"That was close," said Twilight.

The sound of a whistle had made the unicorn turn her head and there she witnessed the Pegasus Dumb-Bell standing in a football field.

"Hey, Twilight," said Dumb-Bell. "Why don't you join us? We need an extra player."

Another Pegasus named Hoops flew in and grabbed a football that fell where he landed.

"Nice catch, Hoops," Dumb-Bell said and slapped his friend on the rear.

Seeing that made Twilight gasp with fright and cover her own rear, thinking that she wanted no part of that. But then another voice from behind her caught her attention, which happened to be Twilight's friend, Rainbow Dash, but it was so sudden that the unicorn shrieked and turned around to protect her rump.

"Hey, Twilight!" said Rainbow. "You gotta try this!" The Pegasus then crawled down and headed towards a long line of other ponies. "We finally got enough ponies for a seven-mile spanking machine!"

Rainbow went under every pony and they all raised their hooves to slap her bottom. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" she said.

"Next," said Lucky Clover.

Twilight was filled with so much fear that she screamed and galloped away from the other ponies to avoid more risk of her rear getting broken. All the ponies watched the unicorn leave—and then Cranky came up to the seven-mile spanking machine.

"Is this where the line starts?" asked the donkey.

Twilight ran back to her home at the Golden Oaks Library, which was a large oak tree shaped with windows, balconies and a front door. She immediately ran for the entrance, screaming, "My butt is not safe out here!" She ran inside and slammed the door behind her, and then she went over to a window. "No part of me is safe!" she said before closing the curtain. The unicorn then figured that the only safe place would be the one she trusted—and she would do whatever it takes to ensure she would never be in danger again.

* * *

A while afterwards, Applejack and Pinkie Pie rode in on the same board headed for Twilight's home. Both ponies thought that their friend needed some cheering up after the accident, and what better way, they thought, than with some more sandboarding.

"Woohoo!" said Pinkie.

"Yeah! Ride 'em, cowpony!" said Applejack.

The board slowly made its way to the library. Pinkie laughed all the way even as she got onto Applejack and headed inside.

"Hey, Twilight," greeted Applejack.

When it was time for Pinkie's greeting, all she did was continue her laugh that got louder and more hysterical. This had made Applejack narrow her eyes at the pink pony until Pinkie climbed off her and her laughter died down.

Pinkie Pie cleared her throat and said, "That was fun."

"Hey, Twilight," said Applejack, "you ready to go sandboardin' again?" But then she stared oddly when she saw her friend. "Twilight?"

Sitting in the middle of the library amidst all the books on the shelves was Twilight Sparkle. The way she sat with her back legs up to her chin made her look reclusive—and what was more unsettling was her calm demeanour to everything around her. In front of her were three objects: a gold coin, a napkin, and a potato chip.

"Hello, friends," said the unicorn. "Enjoying the outside world?"

Applejack and Pinkie Pie headed up to their friend to find out what was wrong with her.

"What y'all doin' sittin' in the middle of the floor like that?" asked Applejack.

"Oh, living out the remainder of my life in safety," replied Twilight. "If you girls were smart, you would join me. That accident made me realise that it's dangerous out there. I was one of the lucky ones; I'm a survivor. And so I've simply decided I am never leaving my house again."

But Applejack knew better of Twilight to say something like that. "That's crazy talk."

"That's not crazy talk," said Pinkie, "_this_ is crazy talk!" The pony then flailed out her tongue and began babbling incoherently. It wasn't until Applejack pounded her head into her body that she finally stopped.

"Sorry," Pinkie said in a muffled tone.

"No, Pinkie's right, Applejack," said Twilight. "You saw what happened to me. And next time it won't just be my butt; it'll be my armpit or forehead."

"Or your other armpit," said Pinkie, her head back where it was.

"I was wrong to go against nature. I'm a unicorn. What was I thinking, walking? My ponies are smarter than that."

"Just sittin' in your house?" said Applejack. "Ain't ya gonna get lonesome?"

"I won't be lonesome—I've got all the friends I need right here." Twilight gestured to the objects in front of her, so she picked them up with her hooves and named them after what they were. "This is Bit, and Chip, and say hello to Used Napkin."

Applejack tried to reason with Twilight to see if she considered everything. "Well, how're you gonna keep up your lessons on friendship to Princess Celestia?"

"No problem," said Twilight. She then reached up one of her hooves to pull on a long stick that stretched all the way out of the library, and on the other end was a stuffed version of Twilight that went around observing lessons on friendship. "A really long me."

"What about eatin'?"

"I'm a unicorn. I'll just magically feed myself." Twilight concentrated hard and summoned her magic to make her horn glow with a rose aura. In that instant, there was a flash of light that filled her stomach where she patted it with glee.

Applejack had finally seen enough and knew that it wasn't healthy at all for her friend to end up like that. "Twilight," she said, "sooner or later, you're gonna have to go outside!"

"Listen, I told you that I'm never leaving my house again," she said with an angered look.

"Never, ever?" asked Pinkie.

"Never, ever, ever," replied Twilight.

"Never, never, ever, ever, forever, ever?"

"Never, ever, never, never, ever, ever, never!"

By that time Pinkie was sweating profusely. "Never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever?"

Twilight sighed in frustration and thought she made herself clear, so she and Pinkie got in a battle with each saying, "Never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever!"

But Twilight had enough so she screamed, "All right, Pinkie! That is enough!" She then lifted up Chip and said, "Chip, would you mind showing these two to the door?"

The chip was thrown towards the door where it bounced off the frame and ended up on the floor. Applejack left with a displeased expression on her face after the way Twilight behaved to her, but Pinkie left with a clueless expression before she turned to the chip.

"Thank you, Chip," said the pink pony.

The door was closed shut and Applejack and Pinkie Pie were outside.

"I guess I'll have to find a new friend," said Pinkie. She then looked far across Ponyville when she thought of someone who could replace Twilight. "Hey, Cranky?"

The donkey stuck his head out the window and shouted, "No!" He then went back inside.

"Aww," Pinkie moaned.

"Don't worry, Pinkie," said Applejack. "We'll get Twilight to come outside and then she'll see there's nothin' to be afraid of."

The plan put a smile on Pinkie's face, so she held up a boxing glove on her hoof and said, "And that's when I punch her, right?"

Applejack merely narrowed her eyes, frowned and said nothing, not even wanting to dignify the stupid idea with a response.

* * *

A while passed, and Applejack and Pinkie Pie stood outside the library with a plan in mind. Knowing that Twilight would never be able to resist one of her favourite hobbies, they waited with a huge stack of books.

"Look at all these new books," said Applejack. Turning her head she made sure that what she said next could be heard in the library. "Too bad Twilight is missin' out on all the fun."

Pinkie picked up one book, not seeing that a bee landed in the pages.

"Look at this one!" said the pink pony.

Looking closer at the book, she then saw the bee fly up to her face, which made her say, "Huh?" The bee then stung Pinkie and made her cry out in pain.

Twilight Sparkle saw the whole thing so she narrowed her eyes and felt pity for her friends. "Look at those fools, risking their lives collecting new books," she said. "My new hobby is much safer, isn't it, Chip?" She then donned a pair of glass and pulled out a small net with her magic. "Dust collecting."

The net was waved in the air a few times until she stopped and looked at it.

"I think I caught one!" said Twilight.

Applejack looked through the window and saw that her first plan had failed. "We gotta try somethin' else," she said, shaking her hoof.

* * *

The day dragged on, and Applejack and Pinkie Pie came up with another idea. The two Earth ponies went up to the library while they carried a large birthday cake on their backs. There was no way, they thought, that Twilight would be able to resist having a party, no matter what the occasion.

Applejack and Pinkie stopped before the door and sang out:

_Three cheers on your birthday, Twilight_

_Three cheers for you_

"Now, you gotta blow out the candles and make a wish," Applejack called out.

Again, Twilight wasn't deterred by the idea and knew that all she needed was solitude.

"I don't need to wish, Bit," said Twilight. "Everything I could ever want is right here. In fact, let's sing our own song about the joy of staying indoors."

Twilight then sang out:

_I know of a place_

_Where you never get harmed_

_A magical place_

_With magical charms_

_Indoors_

_Indoors_

_Indoors!_

"Take it away, Bit!" said the unicorn.

The bit stayed silent since it was only a coin.

Applejack and Pinkie watched from the window to see that Twilight still refused to leave her home. Pinkie, thinking that the bit was real, shed a tear and said, "That bit has the most beautiful voice."

Feeling frustrated, Applejack went through the window to face Twilight. "That is it, Twilight Sparkle! We're gonna find somethin' that's so dang fun that you'll have to come outside!"

* * *

It was then that the Earth ponies would say and do whatever they thought was fun to convince the unicorn to leave her home and end the madness.

"Trampolines!" said Applejack.

"Ice cream!" said Pinkie.

"Surfing!"

"Two ice creams!"

"Ferris wheels!"

Pinkie, unable to come up with another idea, held the ice cream cones while they melted. "Still two ice creams!"

"Bear wrestling!" said Applejack.

"Washing an old pony," said Pinkie as she scrubbed the back of Mr. Greenhooves in a washtub.

"Pinkie Pie, that's not fun," said Applejack.

"It is for me," said Mr. Greenhooves.

It was all for naught as they saw that Twilight was still exactly where she was and magically feeding herself.

"Nothin's workin', Pinkie," said Applejack.

"What do we do?" asked Pinkie.

Mr. Greenhooves came between them and said, "I say we take a bath."

Applejack was startled by the old pony and said, "Wha—" She then looked at him angrily. "Will you get outta here?"

* * *

A while later the two Earth ponies came up with another plan. Instead of making Twilight see the joys of the outdoors, they would appeal to her sense of friendship and make her come to their aid. They hid behind a bush and stuck their heads out, and then retreated. Pinkie was dressed in a fur-covered costume, and Applejack went over the plan with her.

"Now remember: don't jump out until I give the signal," she said.

"Right," said Pinkie.

Applejack trotted out of the bush, and Pinkie Pie zipped up her costume. Her face was covered to make her look like a gorilla.

Applejack went over to the library and opened the door. "All right, Twilight," she said. "You win. Stay inside forever. Yours is truly the iron will." She then leaned her head toward the bush and whispered, "Now, Pinkie!"

Pinkie Pie jumped out of the bush and did her best impression of a gorilla by making 'ook' noises, shaking her rear in front of Applejack, and beating her chest.

"Eek, a gorilla," Applejack said in a mock tone. "Save me, Twilight."

Twilight sat in the library and gave her friends a disappointed stare, knowing that it was just another trick to get her to come outside. "Okay, girls, really," she said. "This is your saddest attempt yet. Even Chip knows that's Pinkie Pie in the same costume she wore for Nightmare Night last year."

Applejack tried her best to appeal to Twilight while Pinkie began to dance in front of her.

"No, really, you've gotta come save me," said Applejack.

Just then, Pinkie Pie went up to Applejack with an ice cream cone in her hoof. "Hey, Applejack. Who's your friend?"

Both Applejack and Twilight were shocked to see it as they both thought that Pinkie was in the gorilla suit.

"But… but you're supposed to be in the gorilla suit," said Applejack.

Pinkie, in her costume, turned to her friend and said, "I am in the gorilla suit." To prove her point, she unzipped her costume and showed her head. "I thought I was doing a pretty good job."

Now Applejack was really confused and hoped that Pinkie hadn't gone into the Mirror Pool again. "If you're Pinkie Pie, who's that?" she said pointing to the other Pinkie Pie.

The other Pinkie unzipped her costume, and from within it was the head of a gorilla, which looked more like a human in a gorilla suit.

"A real gorilla!" Applejack shouted in fright.

"Huh?" said Twilight.

The gorilla tore its way out of its Pinkie costume and then 'ooked' and beat its chest. Applejack and Pinkie both shouted in fright and shook nervously as they knew they were no match for a gorilla. The gorilla then reached one of its massive palms down and grabbed the two ponies in one fell swoop, and then it stuffed them into a bag where it tied the bag up and repeatedly slammed the ponies into the ground, causing them to cry out in agony with each hit.

Twilight shivered and could only watch her friends get beaten by the gorilla as she was still too afraid to go outside.

The gorilla brought the bag back onto the ground and then beat it with its fists.

"Oh my gosh!" said Twilight. She wanted to help her friends but she was still afraid to go outside.

More cries of pain were heard as the gorilla continuously hopped on the bag like it was riding a stallion.

"This can't be happening!" cried Twilight.

The gorilla continued its attacks by breaking a chair over the bag and then beating Applejack and Pinkie with the broken legs.

Twilight called out to her friends, "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

Feeling helpless and full of guilt, Twilight Sparkle turned to her inanimate friends to look for advice while the gorilla continued beating up Applejack and Pinkie Pie outside.

"Well, they were asking for it," said Twilight. "It's not like I didn't warn them about the dangers of outside." She looked down in shame while she imagined the conversation with the objects. "Yes, Chip. I know they're two of my dearest friends in the whole world, but I told them I wasn't going outside no matter what." She then looked angrily at the napkin. "We can do without the name-calling, thank you very much, Used Napkin!" Looking back at the chip, she had the sudden realisation that she would have to do the right thing. "I know, Chip. If it was me out there bagged by an ape, Pinkie and Applejack would risk anything to save me"—she then stood up from off the floor and changed her face to show determination—"and I've got to do the same for them."

Twilight faced the door but paused to look at the objects for possibly the last time. "If I don't come back, Chip, take good care of Spike." She then trotted to the door to help her friends.

The little dragon Spike slowly approached the chip and said, "Ooh!" He then picked it up and happily munched on it.

"Well, here I go," said Twilight. "From the safety of my home to the outside world."

The unicorn raised her hoof to open the door, but then all the fears she had of ending up in the iron butt came flooding back to her. She felt so nervous that her entire body shook and beads of sweat rolled down her head. But every second she wasted inside was more time that her friends were in danger, so she summoned all her courage. A little groan escaped her mouth when her hoof got closer to the handle. The shaking of her hoof was so intense that it shook the entire door as well. It finally came to a stop and Twilight peered outside. Shifting her eyes around to make sure it was safe, she carefully made her way outside step by step.

"I'm taking my first step," she said. "So far, so good." It all seemed safe and she felt her confidence rising. "I think I can do this."

All of a sudden, a slip of paper flew into her direction and landed on her face. Twilight screamed in fright as she felt she was right for leaving the safety of her home.

"Oh, dear Celestia! Get off of me!" shouted Twilight. "Get off of me! Chip, help me!"

The only one around to hear the cries for help was Cranky, but he was too preoccupied with watering his garden to do anything.

Twilight Sparkle quickly regained her bearings and pulled the paper off her face. After a few deep breaths she calmed down and saw that nothing too awful had happened. "I'm still alive." Looking around, she felt her confidence returning and she had no more reason to live with her agoraphobia. "I did it! I made it outside! Nothing can stop me now!"

Twilight's celebration was unfortunately short-lived when the gorilla reached down and grabbed her in both of its palms. It then held the unicorn over its head and began to pull on her.

"Is it too late to go back inside yet?" said Twilight.

The gorilla tore Twilight clean in half and held each side in its palms.

"It's too late," said Twilight's right half.

All the gorilla did was utter more 'ook' sounds and stand triumphantly over the chaos it caused.

"Pinkie Pie? Applejack?" called Twilight.

"Yeah, Twilight?" the ponies said from within the bag.

"I'm sorry I caused all this. I'm not scared of going outside anymore." The unicorn narrowed her pupil when a new realisation struck her. "But I'm terrified of gorillas, now."

"That's okay, Twilight," said Applejack. "Us, too."

"You know what I don't understand, though?" said Twilight's right half.

"What?" asked Twilight's left half.

"What's a gorilla doing in Ponyville in the first place?"

When the question was asked, the gorilla opened its eyes wide and lowered the two halves of Twilight. It shifted its eyes around and tried to come up with a reasonable explanation. "Uh, well, it's funny you should…" it said. "You see, the—" It then turned its head over and shouted, "George, they're on to us!"

A horse, which looked like two humans in a horse costume, ran up and shouted, "Let's get outta here!"

The gorilla then jumped on its partner and galloped away into the sunset. Applejack, Pinkie Pie and the two halves of Twilight looked on confusedly at what they saw and decided to leave it be since it probably didn't concern them.

**THE END**

After the story ended, you, the reader, stare at it like the author had gone mad. You then decide that you've got better things to do with your time than to read it, so you shake your head in disapproval and close the webpage.

**THE REAL END**

* * *

BlueTiger321: Well, was that story weird or what? I hope you all enjoyed it, and be sure to stay tuned when I have my next story up. So, until next time, be sure to read and review!


End file.
